XLR8
XLR8 is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran (also known as a Velocisapien) from Velocurre. Appearance XLR8 XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, with a red X shape, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a pink face, red eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has four pink stripes on his tail. He has a red stripe that goes down his chest and around his neck. The end of this stripe points, and there is an extra red pointed segment under it. There are two pink stripes on his shoulders, and his arms are mostly black with pink wrists. Each of his hands have three black claws. Negative XLR8 Negative XLR8 has a white outfit, and pale teal skin. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix on his chest. Emo XLR8 Emo XLR8 has dark, faded blue skin, and wears a brown outfit. He wears a tan Simplicitrix on his chest. File:Negative_XLR8.png|Negative XLR8 File:Emo_XLR8.png|Emo XLR8 Powers *XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. *XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. *XLR8 also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well. *XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. *XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. *XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. *XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum. *XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. *XLR8 has enhanced strength. *XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. *XLR8's tail is prehensile. *XLR8 is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two. *Due to Alan's abilities, XLR8 has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. *XLR8's tail can be held down to keep him in place. *XLR8 is somewhat hyperactive. *Due to his suit being metal, XLR8 can be susceptible to electricity. History Appearances By Ethan *''Merry CRSMS'' (debut) Dragon Name XLR8's dragon name is Bonelru, which can be broken up into, "Bo Nel Ru," meaning Move Fast Run. Etymology *XLR8's species comes from the word "kinetic," referring to kinetic energy. *XLR8's planet is a mix of the Latin words "velocitatum," meaning velocity, and "curre," meaning run. Trivia *In the Ben 10 franchise, XLR8 and Fasttrack are both colored blue and black. However, in The Alan 10 Adventures franchise, XLR8 is colored pink and black, while Fasttrack is colored white and black. *In the Ben 10 canon, XLR8's home world was Kinet, but this was changed for the Alan 10 canon as "Kinet" is too close to "Kinetic." *XLR8 is the first alien to debut not by Alan or Richard. Category:XLR8 Category:Kineceleran Category:Aliens Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples